


Always in my head

by vodka_tonic



Series: Always [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_tonic/pseuds/vodka_tonic
Summary: The same night in that Oslo hotel room
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Always in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Always love you的尼爾視角

_I think of you_

_I haven't slept_

_I think I do_

_But I don't forget_

_My body moves_

_Goes where I will_

_But though I try my heart stays still_

_It never moves_

_Just won't be led_

_And so my mouth waters to be fed_

_And you're always in my head_

"Coldplay - Always in my head"

\--

尼爾心裏清楚知道，這就是最後一次了。

敞開身體、讓還不是他的戀人的戀人熾熱地貫穿他時，這個事實伴隨他鼓動的心跳聲在他的耳際規律地砰砰響著。他發覺自己的心跳聲因而變得像是警鈴，像是殘酷的鐘聲，像某種升溫的宣告。那瞬間他忽然被強烈的情緒給襲擊，然而他壓抑住，按住男人結實且黝黑的腹肌，一次次抬起臀部又坐下去，試圖用快感將其他情緒給趕出自己的思緒。

然而思緒是最頑固的病毒。他想起自己曾在某部老電影裡看過這個說法。

即使男人正用粗長的陰莖用力操開他，他仍無法忽視這就是他們最後一次溫存的事實。

只不過對男人來說，這是一切的開始。甚至，對他而言還沒真正開始。

他注意到男人的目光始終凝視在他臉上，一面性感地低喘，一面用粗壯的手臂牢牢固定他的腰並不斷向上頂弄著他。對男人來說這會是一次足夠美好的性愛嗎？他忍不住想。

跟從今以後他們無數次已經發生過的性愛比起來，男人會牢牢記住這個瞬間的他嗎？

尼爾想起整整六年前，在他踏進旋轉門，展開人類史上最漫長的逆轉旅行之前，他從男人眼中曾察覺過這件事註定會發生的跡象。那年他26歲，和比現在這個正操著他的男人年長六歲的版本已交往兩年。男人其實沒有告訴過他未來會發生什麼事，但他並不笨，直覺告訴他，自己將永遠不會再回到他身邊。

他知道自己在這場作戰中扮演了一片重要的拼圖，而人終有一死，他並不害怕死亡。

可他畢竟是人，還是會覺得感傷。

他記起多年前，當他發現他們將會在2020年的過去上床時，他絲毫無法理解32歲的自己。比起無法相信男人隱瞞了這麼多年，年輕的他更難以相信的是，自己竟會放任這樣的事情發生。

然而此時此刻，身在這裡的他終於明白了為什麼。

他緩緩從男人身上爬下來，躺到飯店柔軟潔白的床單上。男人的吻凌亂地落在他的身體上，然後像在摺紙般將他的身體給小心打開。他側過頭，輕咬住自己的手指。即使是他早就熟悉的男人的身體，他仍會在每一次他重新進入他時被撐得忍不住叫出聲來。男人輕輕在他的身體裡滑動，接著忽然毫無預警地用力幹進他的最深處。甜美的顫音像花朵般從他的喉頭綻開。男人做愛的方式比多年後更血氣方剛一點，他想。而他喜歡這種陌生的熟悉感。他柔軟地承接著他的每一次律動，渴求著男人的一切。他已經有好一陣子沒跟他做愛了，他早就想他想得快發狂。

但男人不會知道這一切。對男人而言，他只是個相識不過一週的神秘陌生人。

他將雙腿纏上男人鍛鍊得硬實的腰，伸手抓住男人，引導他一次次幹進自己。男人伏在他身上低頭望著他，視線始終沒離開過他的臉龐。他仰頭迎向男人漆黑如夜間海洋的雙眼，覺得自己在那裡面再次看見許多年前，他也看見過無數次的溫柔且潮濕的眼神。那是一片柔和的潮水，不是眼淚，但卻靜默地流洩出來將他給溫柔包裹住。

他知道自己已經得到了需要的答案。

他讓男人在他的體內高潮。男人的身體在他的懷抱裡猛然抽動了一下時，他閉上眼睛。

兩人再次四目交接時，他的身體仍因尚未退去的快感而顫抖。

然後他們接吻。他甚至分不出是誰先開始那個親吻，這讓他感覺自己被眷顧著。即使男人很可能只是一時意亂情迷，但已經太熟悉男人的他，心底知道這樣的親吻代表了什麼。

男人從他的身上離開時，他靠了過去，將�頭倚上男人厚實的胸膛。

他用手指輕輕游走過男人的裸體。眼前這個身體上殘留的傷痕，比他所了解的男人的身體上的傷疤還要少了許多。背上這處平整將會在幾年後留下一個硬幣大小的燒痕。胸前這處平凡無奇的地方將留下刀傷。他靜靜觀察著那一切，心想，傷疤或許是歷史痕跡，但消失的傷疤又何嘗不是呢？

人們總沿著可見的跡象向前探索，而他們則沿著消失的跡象向過去深入。就本質來說，兩者其實相同。

男人將逐漸變成那個他所熟知的模樣。他已經知道那個模樣的他將會多麼美好。

昏昏欲睡時他想起那年，當男人送他回到過去時曾經對他說過的話。

「至始自終我都愛你。」

那本來可以是一句善意的謊言。

但在這次，他們有生之年最後一次溫存的床上，尼爾想起剛才男人眼睛裡的、那過了許多年都不曾改變過的情緒。

他知道這就是他將帶走的東西。

自始至終的愛意。他會將他的愛給帶走，沿著時光走回遙遠的過去，然後迎向不可逆的死亡。

「我也愛你。」

所以他這樣對他說。

這是他給此時此刻的男人、也是給數十年後的男人的答案。

那是同等份量的愛。雖然他永遠無法得知死亡何時才會發生，但他希望男人在未來迎向最終的死亡時，也像此刻他明白了他的愛一樣，能夠明白他也始終都愛他。

(fin.)

**Author's Note:**

> 喔對其實那部講思想是病毒的老電影就是全面啟動（幹）  
> 對尼爾來說是老電影沒錯


End file.
